


Storyline

by Spring_Emerald



Series: while the cameras roll [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Implied Relationships, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “I’m looking forward to our story.” Kuroo said with a smile to Daichi, after the meeting.“Yeah, me too.” And a small part of Daichi didn’t only mean it for their characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a few months ago -six months ago, to be exact. Posting it now, just because.
> 
> For **kathwolfie** who asked for a KuroDai co-stars AU.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why we called the two of you today.” Ukai addressed Sawamura and Kuroo.

Daichi frowned momentarily as he observed that the serious stance of their producer belied his casual tone, then sneaked a glance at the actor sitting opposite of him, before returning his gaze at the person sitting at head of the table.

“As we all know, _All is Fair_ is currently one of the top-rated shows this season.” Ukai started. “Its popularity, of course, could be attributed to the young and talented actors that we have. Not to mention that people find the story line interesting.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“That, and fans are really supportive of the growing relationship of Bokuto-kun and Michimiya-kun’s characters.” At this, he looked at Daichi quite apologetically, which Daichi just smiled and nodded at.

Daichi is playing Tomoyuki, the childhood friend of Michimiya’s character, Mariko, in the show, and while it was initially marketed that they would probably be the end-game couple, Bokuto-san’s character, Natsushima, Tomoyuki’s rival for Mariko’s affection, threw the whole story in a loop. The episode where their characters met is still the highest rated episode of the show, thus far. And their interactions on the show always trend on social media sites.

And while this is good for the whole production and show rating, it isn’t really that good for Daichi’s character.

Although, he understands why fans would love the relationship and why they would support it more than Tomoyuki and Mariko’s. Not that he doesn’t have chemistry with Michimiya (they do have a following of their own), but Bokuto-san and Michimiya’s chemistry is just so natural and there was really some kind of spark when the two actors are together in a scene.

So yeah, Daichi can’t exactly blame the fans, because even he, ships them.

Daichi was pretty sure that this meeting would be about the future of his character. What he wasn’t expecting though is the presence of another actor. And suddenly, he wasn’t sure anymore.

Kuroo Tetsurou, a fellow rookie actor has been making waves as of recent and has a good following of female fans, plays Natsushima’s best friend, Akihito, in _AiF._

Their characters are completely unrelated to each other, and don’t move around the same social circle in the story’s universe, therefore Daichi has never had a chance to work with Kuroo in a scene.

“The question now is, where this leaves your characters.” Ukai said. “So I asked the research team to look into the fans’ opinions, and they found something… interesting.”

He said this with a glint in his eyes that Daichi was pretty sure Kuroo also noticed because the other straightened his posture.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, curiously suspicious about what the producer found out.

“Well, it’s safe to say that the show isn’t doing well just because of Bokuto-kun or Michimiya-kun. The two of you, individually, have quite a number of followers yourselves, and apparently, they have been clamoring for the writers to give your characters’ ‘ _the happiness_ ’ that you deserve. Especially you, Sawamura-kun.”

As much as the sentiment warmed Daichi’s heart, it didn’t ease his confusion.

“I understand that, Ukai-sensei, but, what does it have to do with Kuroo-san’s character?” He politely asked, as he looked at Kuroo-san hesitantly. The grin that Ukai gave the two of them sent shivers down Daichi’s spine.

“It appears that your characters, Tomoyuki and Akihito, have quite a following of their own. Not individually, but as a team - a _relationship_.” He said, emphasizing the word relationship with some sort of personal satisfaction about it, and Daichi doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not.

“You mean we…” Daichi started, but couldn’t even finish. He can’t wrap his mind around the whole thing just yet.

“How?” Kuroo asked, and Daichi thought he sounded so amused by the whole thing.

“It started as a ’crack-ship’, as what Yachi-kun called it. Some fan just started imagining your characters interacting, and someone else liked the idea until it spread-out and just gained a following of its own.” Ukai explained. Daichi had a feeling that Ukai will probably send this fan some sort of a gift basket or free set pass, if this works out.

“So, what you mean is…?” Daichi felt the need to clarify.

Ukai sighed. “What it means, Sawamura-kun, is that we might add a new story line, focusing on Tomoyuki and Akihito’s relationship. Nothing is final yet, and that is exactly the reason why I called you in today. I wanted to ask your opinion about it.”

Daichi met Kuroo’s eyes as they both glanced at each other at the same time. And while Daichi has seen Kuroo-san to be relaxed and chill, so far, his eyes bear the same uncertainty that Daichi’s feeling.

“Truthfully, it’s not going to be easy.” Ukai admitted. “As much as you have a following, the general audience would be in for a surprise, and this might even be controversial, depending on how it will be received. It will definitely affect your careers, so we might as well be ready for that.”

Daichi is unsure how to answer. Honestly, he doesn’t mind having that kind of a storyline. Times like this calls for utter professionalism, and Daichi is nothing but professional, especially when it comes to his work.

He’s sure Kuroo is just the same. So it didn’t surprise him when Kuroo replied enthusiastically.

“Sure, I’ll do it. Pretty sure the fans think Akihito is a little gay for Natsushima anyway.” He said with such confidence at Ukai, then directed his gaze at Daichi and grinned at him, and suddenly Daichi understands how Kuroo could get many fans. He’s really charming, and his aura is infectious that Daichi felt himself loosen up, his hesitation fading away, and he returned the grin with a slow smile.

“I don’t see why not.”

 

———-

 

_Tomoyuki bit on his fingernail, as he stared at the blank page that should be the essay he had been trying to write for the past hour, but without any luck. He can’t concentrate because right now, Mariko is with Natsushima, and even if Tomoyuki had backed-off and grudgingly gave up on his futile quest for his childhood friend’s affection, he can’t help but feel bitter about it._

_He was pulled away from his thoughts when someone suddenly plopped down in the unoccupied chair in front him, and already this person’s insolence irritated the hell out of him._

_He shot an offended look at the person, guy, who sat down without as much as an offered excuse._

_“Hope you don’t mind.” The guy said cheekily, like Tomoyuki could even, not with him already sitting indolently on the couch, his drink already on the space in the table that was previously occupied by Tomoyuki’s books._

_Tomoyuki gave the stranger a sarcastically saccharine smile then made a belligerent show of taking his books away from the table and settled it down on the floor beside his bag, then resolutely ignored the other._

_Except that it wasn’t easy as Tomoyuki could feel the burning gaze of the stranger. He hazarded a glance and found him looking at him, head tilted in obvious entertainment, at Tomoyuki’s display of immaturity, a mischievous smirk in his face._

_Tomoyuki glowered at him, and was about to give this man a piece of his mind when the other cut him off._

_“You’re Tomoyuki, right?” He asked, not in any way that is truly inquiring or curious. He delighted over the fact that he got Tomoyuki shocked by this, if the widening of his grin is to go by. Without waiting for any response, he continued._

_“I’m Akihito, Natsushima’s best friend. Nice to meet you.” He said, as he offered a hand over Tomoyuki’s laptop._

 

———-

 

Suffice to say, the _AiF_ fans _,_ particularly the growing AkiYuki fandom imploded on itself that night and their number was enough to make the AkiYuki tag trend, which got more people curious about it. Daichi learned of the different responses the day after the episode was aired when they were called back to meet about the reception, and they were mostly positive and downright hilarious.

“Congratulations you two!” Ukai greeted them.

He had doubled-over in laughter about a post that said ‘AKIYUKI IS HAPPENING!!!’ complete with a gif of a man from an American television show, urging his officemates to calm down while he was panicking himself.

(Daichi’s personal favorite was the gif used by a fan that said ‘Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy?’ and he and Kuroo shared a good laugh over it.)

“I know I said that we should just try it out, see how it goes, see how fans would react to it, but this is better than I expected.” Ukai exclaimed happily, as he wiped a tear from the side of his eyes.

In all honesty, the scene was just an experiment. When Ukai pitched the idea in, it was met with tentativeness and while the others gave a go signal, it was still a gamble on their part. So much that Daichi and Kuroo had to film two different scenes after the initial meeting as a contingency plan. At this rate though, most of the production team were sure that Daichi and Kuroo have more scenes to be shared ahead of them.

“I’m looking forward to our story.” Kuroo said with a smile to Daichi, after the meeting.

“Yeah, me too.” And a small part of Daichi didn’t only mean it for their characters.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I may or may not be continuing this AU. *wink wink*~~
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
